His Name is
by Duam78
Summary: SPOILERS The End Of Time ... développent d'un moment de la fin de l'épisode 4x18.


Jour après jour, mois après mois, année après année, toujours la même rengaine. Errance, solitude, tristesse étaient son lot quotidien depuis le jour où le capitaine Jack Harkness avait quitté sa planète d'adoption, la Terre. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ? Lui-même en avait perdu le compte.

Il occupait son temps comme il le pouvait, passager clandestin de navires marchands, auto-stoppeur de l'espace ou quand il avait de l'argent, client de bateau de croisière… Il restait rarement plus d'un mois à la même place. Il ne voulait pas tenter le diable… Il ne voulait pas s'attacher à un endroit, à des gens. C'était la croix qu'il s'était obligé à porter.

Cette fois-ci, il s'était joint à une expédition qui avait accepté de le déposer en passant aux alentours de la planète Zog. Il avait l'intention de se rendre dans la capitale, Zaggit Zagoo, réputée pour être le repère des errants et brigands de toutes races et espèces de l'univers. Le commandant de l'équipe scientifique avait en fait perdu au poker et Jack, en contrepartie de sa victoire, lui avait demandé cette « faveur »…

Le capitaine était allongé dans une des cabines de l'équipage, les yeux fixant le dessous de la couchette supérieure. Dans le but de contrer la montée de ses souvenirs, il se força à penser à cet homme qu'il recherchait … peut-être aurait-il une solution… peut-être pourrait-il … Non… impossible… c'était un point fixe dans le temps et l'espace et Jack savait parfaitement que le Docteur refuserait catégoriquement d'intervenir, même s'il faisait jouer leur longue amitié… Seul il était, seul il resterait. Jamais il ne le remplacerait, d'ailleurs, personne ne pourrait remplacer Ianto.

Une sonnerie résonna dans le vaisseau et tira Jack de sa réflexion.

_« Le Capitaine Harkness doit se rendre immédiatement en salle de contrôle, pont 3. »_

Ils étaient arrivés à proximité de la planète, il n'avait plus qu'à s'y faire téléporter. Lorsqu'il rejoignit le commandant, il regarda à travers la vitre. Une planète bleue… comme l'était la Terre vue de l'espace. Zog présentait à peu près les mêmes caractéristiques que son ancienne planète, mis à part une atmosphère toxique qui obligeait les habitants à vivre sous d'immenses dômes remplis d'air pur. Jack remercia son hôte et appuya sur un des boutons de son bracelet d'agent du temps. Il se dématérialisa en quelques secondes et les membres de l'expédition purent voir sa trajectoire lumineuse jusqu'au plus grand dôme, celui de Zaggit Zagoo.

-----------------------------------

Zaggit Zagoo… Comment diable s'était-il retrouvé ici ? Il y a encore quelques mois, il était un des seconds de l'indestructible Titanic, vaisseau de la compagnie Max Capricorn. Le fleuron des vaisseaux de croisière et lui, Alonso Frame avait eu l'immense privilège d'intégrer l'équipage. Il était le plus jeune second à bord et faisait tout pour faire bonne impression auprès du commandant. Mais tout ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu…

Son zèle avait pourtant permis à un homme, le « Docteur », d'empêcher à l'impensable de se produire. En gardant son poste après la mort du capitaine et de la quasi-totalité des passagers, tués par les « hôtes », malgré la douleur de sa blessure, la destruction de la ville de Londres, au soir de ce qu'ils appelaient « Noël » avait été évitée de justesse. L'impact du Titanic sur la croute terrestre aurait fait des milliers, voire des millions de morts.

Ce sauveur venu de nulle part, qui avait été ravi d'apprendre qu'il se nommait Alonso, s'était ensuite évaporé, le laissant seul avec un homme des plus désagréables. Il avait dû affronter seul l'équipe de secours et la délégation de la Société Capricorn qui afin d'étouffer le plus possible l'affaire, l'avait muté à bord d'un remorqueur avec pour instruction de n'en parler à personne sous peine de poursuites.

Voilà comment il s'était retrouvé à Zaggit Zagoo. Son vaisseau avait été appelé pour secourir un aéronef de première génération qui s'était échoué dans la campagne, à quelques kilomètres de la ville. Finalement, le mécanicien de bord avait pu le réparer et il n'avait plus besoin d'être remorqué. Le Commandant avait alors décrété une escale de 24 heures et tout l'équipage s'était dispersé dans les rues sinueuses de la ville.

Lui, avait marché au hasard, laissant ses pas le guider. Lorsqu'il en eut marre, il s'arrêta devant un bar et décida d'y entrer.

---------------------------

Jack se matérialisa au centre d'une place. Il regarda les différentes options qui s'offraient à lui. A gauche, s'étendaient à perte de vue des magasins dont les néons clignotaient à un rythme frénétique rappelant au capitaine les plus folles des soirées psychédéliques des seventies terriennes. En face de lui, des rues bordées d'immeubles apparemment résidentiels. Il se dirigea vers la ville basse; tourna les yeux de tous cotés jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive un bar crasseux, un peu à l'écart du bruit et de la foule.

Il s'avança et pénétra dans l'établissement. Une faune colorée et éclectique y prenait du bon temps. Il se fraya un chemin vers le comptoir, en essayant de ne pas se faire trop remarquer. Certains des clients lui étaient familiers, du moins leur espèce : des Raxacoricofallapatoriens, des Haths, des Judoons, un Graske… d'autres lui étaient inconnues… des hommes rouges ou blancs, des personnes à têtes d'oiseaux tropicaux, des sortes de yétis à cornes…

Il s'assit sur un des tabourets et commanda un scotch. C'était un soir de biture. Comme 90% des soirs en fait ... Jack noyait sa douleur dans l'alcool, n'importe quel alcool, du moment qu'il lui permette de rendre ses souvenirs nébuleux.

Le chahut qui régnait autour de lui ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça … à un moment, il dû Il protéger son verre d'un adipose « beurré comme un pt'i lu » qui traversa le comptoir en titubant avant de chuter graisse et âme de l'autre coté.

Il allait reprendre sa contemplation du liquide doré de son scotch de 30 ans d'âge lorsque le barman glissa sur le plateau vers lui un morceau de papier.

_« De la part du gars là-bas. »_ lui dit-il en désignant du pouce l'espace situé derrière lui.

Jack tendit la main pour récupérer le mot tout en levant les yeux. Ce qu'il vit le tétanisa. C'était Lui… Impossible… Mais si c'était bien Lui… Le Docteur… Mais comment ? … et pourquoi maintenant ? Il ne dit rien, sachant que cela ne servirait à rien, il s'autorisa cependant un léger sourire à destination de son vieil ami. Quelque chose clochait, il le sentait au fond de ses entrailles.

Jack avait déjà connu deux des incarnations du Docteur. Sa neuvième, sombre, colérique emplit de fureur et d'envie de vengeance... et la dixième, beaucoup plus posé, calme, jovial, grâce à Rose... et aussi beaucoup plus mignon. Mais Jack avait sentit au long de ses rencontres bien trop épisodiques, que la perte de son amie l'avait irrémédiablement changé, même Donna et sa joie de vivre perpétuelle, n'avait pas réussi à apaiser sa peine. Et malheureusement, il avait dû lui faire subir le pire des remède pour la sauver: Lui faire tout oublier.

jack sentit ses tripes se contracter... Serait-ce le moment ? Le Docteur allait-il se régénérer ? Jack espérait profondément qu'il soit accompagné, mais personne ne se tenait à ses cotés, et il savait pertinemment que le Gallifreyen refuserai sa compagnie s'il la lui proposait.

D'un signe de tête, le gallifreyen l'incita à ouvrir le morceau de papier plié en deux. Il y lut 4 mots écrits de la main de son ami. : _Son nom est Alonso._

Jack ne comprit pas ce que l'homme voulait lui dire. Il le regarda une nouvelle fois et de nouveau il lui fit un signe l'incitant à regarder sur sa gauche.

Un jeune homme en uniforme venait de prendre place à coté de lui. Il semblait perdu, fatigué et il était .. assez mignon. Les pensées de Jack fourmillaient dans sa tête… Que devait-il faire ? Qui était cette personne ? Pourquoi le Docteur le lui présentait-il ?

De nouveau il regarda le Seigneur du temps. Celui-ci ne dit rien. Jack lui adressa un salut militaire des plus formel, et amusé, car Jack savait qu'il détestait ça, il le lui rendit « à sa façon ». Puis son ami disparut. Ils venaient de se dire adieu, et Jack se dit qu'il ne le reverrai peut-être jamais.

Jack concentra alors son attention sur Alonso. Il fut le seul à distinguer dans le brouhaha ambiant, le son du Tardis se dématérialisant. Alors qu'il le percevait de moins en moins bien, une voix dans sa tête lui succéda, lui donnant "sa bénédiction". Jack lui répondit en pensées : _Merci, je ne t'oublierai jamais, je t'aime.  
_  
Il s'adressa alors à son voisin de comptoir :

_« Alors, Alonso... Vous allez dans la même direction que moi ? »_

« Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? »

« Je suis un peu médium ».

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais. »

« Vous savez à quoi je pense, là ? »

Jack ne prit pas la peine de répondre si ce n'est qu'en lâchant un rire. Il avait fait mouche, il le savait, rien qu'en voyant les étincelles d'envie dans les yeux du jeune homme et le léger sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage.

Il ne savait pas si ce serait une relation « sérieuse » ou si ce serait juste « pour une nuit ». Mais au fond de son cœur, il espérait inconsciemment que ce serait la première solution qui se réaliserai.

FIN


End file.
